


So Wooden

by Estirose



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really can't act. </p>
<p>Slight spoilers for the "Shadows of the Past" storyline, specifically "The Sting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wooden

**Author's Note:**

> Sorosmi is my human PC ranger. I just about cracked up watching the scene where Thackeray tries to play dude in distress.

He really couldn't act.

Sorosmi had to stifle a chuckle at his hysterically stiff words, his sheer inability to come across as a man in distress as he stood in front of the White Mantle leader. This would be something to tease him about for a good, long time - and she intended both of them to live that long. 

Said leader was understandably more than a little confused. This was probably not how White Mantle targets were supposed to act. They were supposed to die to assassins, or something else of the sort, not act like they were supposedly afraid of the whole thing. As long as he didn't have to keep going too long, it was probably something that would save his life.

And then he gave the command, and there was no time to laugh as she and the others rushed down the hill to join him in battle. She would laugh again when all the assassins were down and everything was safe once more.


End file.
